Forum:Drebin Points
does anyone know how to earn a lot of drebin points? i`ve seen people do that but i never managed to do it my self. (user: kebabaluba) The way I did it was by playing the game without killing anyone, you get 20,000 DP every Act. Same with Alerts, Cont., recov items. And If you don't already know, In the last act, all items at Drebin's shop is half off, good time to buy. (user: Otaconharter) A Way that many have mentioned beforehand is the Act 4 Shadow mosses where you go back and forth to kill the gekko and those irritating little rolling things, and I tried this for about 20 mins got bored, but during which time I noticed that they drop guns automatically, the GSR worth 1,500, and the Desert Eagle worth 10,000, so my advice, kill the big gekko who keeps peeking in at the doorway, and kill the sentry rolly things in the corners of the room and run around collecting the guns as they drop them, you will need to hide on odd occasions to rebuild life and reduce your stress levels, and every so often wipe them out and go on to the next hanger, save and return, as I realised after about half an hour of collecting, those little buggers can kill you. If you are not afraid of using rations and such like, I recommend: Kill Gekko. Kill corner sentries. set off an alert, if you have not already. take the syringe it will keep your stress levels constant so long as the alert continues, so it avoids your old man moans and groans. forward roll into the mass of them repeatedly, (seemed to make them drop guns more often, but it could also be they discard the gun once they have shot a clips worth) if you need to take a break then run upstairs along the balcony and jump down again and crawl into the air vent. in the top rooms along the balcony there is a couple that remain there, they periodically drop guns, but I found it much easier to kill them and worry about the large mass down the stairs. they drop I reckon about 5 GSR's (1,500DP Each) a minute and maybe 1 or 2 Desert Eagles (10,000DP Each) every 2 minutes. every 10-20 minutes (or as I did every 250,000DP interval), wipe them out and go back to the next hanger, save and return. The other way people mention involving wiping them out and returning to the next hanger and back again, the stopping and starting got tiresome and at the end of each wipe and return you made possibly about 30,000DP and takes maybe 10mins including stopping and starting of the loading screens, but this way after 20 minutes I made 500,000DP and after an hour with 'feeling lucky' non stop gun collecting made 3,000,000DP, using 6 Regains in total. And the best part is, I didn't get bored, But DO keep an eye on your health, sometimes they shoot all at once and can knock out 1/5th of your health bar. I hope this method seems helpful. ( User: Dr.Tibby) Meeting the higher emblem requirements in the game is the BEST way to get a lot of DP. I've only played the game 4 and a bit times now (in my 5th play through now) and I have over 4,000,000 DP! I had an unsuccessful attempt at the Big Boss emblem on my 3rd playthrough and succeeded on my 4th playthrough. Pretty sure that's where you get the bulk of your DP...around 1,000,000 DP for top 4 emblem pace. An alternative strategy...buy big in Act 5...everything is dirt CHEAP at this point of the game. Anyway, I've got more DP than I will ever need! * Since I'm not a fan of attacking the rebels, I've found a great alternative spot if you want to chase DP or many emblems on offer...right at the end of the map, before you go into the Advent Palace, I think it is called...I mean the building where you meet Merryl for the first time and the section where you see Johnny use a barrel as a toilet once you've made your way out of the ruins. The door to the Palace is a new area and save spot. So parking yourself in that area and killing the PMC is terrific as they respawn and you can go a short distance to the Palace door to save your progress. You can get countless kills or whatnot with those two PMC behind the traffic barriers fighting the rebels. Dfle3 08:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC)